


Nighteye: King of night

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Legend of Spyro
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Crimes, Dragon Language, Egg Laying, F/M, Fighting, Gotham City - Freeform, King and Queen, Mating, Mentions of past, Murder, Night, Nighteye is adult now, Nighteye is evil now, One point Nighteye ends up in Arkham Asylum, Prompt Fic, Roaring, Romance, Twilight falls, cunning Nighteye, dragon island, in future, purple dragons - Freeform, raining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Nighteye arrives in Gotham city ready to rule it with iron paw





	1. Arriving in Gotham city

Night was set upon Gotham city, streets were empty, no crimes will be commited tonight. Why? People had rumored that dragon with white pupils and dark purple scales comes to city to the rival them.  
Soon there was sound of wing flapping in silent night and dragon landed on roof, he, Nighteye was now adult. Nighteye wings, cheek frills, shoulder frills and spines from orange membrances were bit off torned which gave him him his more menacing form. People had been rumored that he had been taken on whole SHIELD base´s staff on all by himself without dying or getting arrested, he had beard like Malefor, giving rumors that he was related with Malefor who died long time ago. " My, my, this city hasn´t change even a bit. " Nighteye laughted in silent night, being happy that Gotham hasn´t change which means he could easily navigate in it. " Now I just need decent lair myself to give me cover from day´s sunlight and heat. Oh wait, there is hole in the ground leading in old tunnel just outside Gotham city, perfect place to hide in shadows. " Nighteye said and took off once again.  
Soon he arrived hole and jumped in, tunnel was builed time of medieval, there was skull, bone and sword lying around, pillar being crumbled and torch being off and laying near off wall. " Perfect, I will collect my hay near off entrance then I will just start my job. " Nighteye said and gave menacing laugh. Nighteye who was before kind and happy dragon was now mean and menacing beast. Gotham wouldn´t be save anymore.


	2. Robbery in night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarm goes off and police is filled with terror in Gotham city....

Nights haven´t been calm after Nighteye has set his paws in Gotham city, rogues have been hiding from him so they don´t need fight againts him.  
Somewhere in city alarm is going off and police is ready, " This is police, come out your hands up! " one of cops ordered him, they didn´t knew that Nighteye was dragon or more a purple dragon. Nighteye showed up, holding big money sack, but what scared polices was that his white pupils were emited white trails and having a big black grin write on his mouth, " Whata....? " one police whispered. Before anybody could react, Nighteye used shadow fire on them, polices screamed of terror and Nighteye took off.  
" Hmm? Still after me? " Nighteye saw that police cars were after him, trying to shoot him as police helicopters were lighting him, " HMP! Very well, Take this! " Nighteye said and shot normal fire ball on cars and helicopters as well. Nighteye laughted and flyed away.  
Nighteye arrived to hole and saw that sun started to rise, " Huh? Is sun rising already? " Nighteye was suprised that it took quite long commit robbery, get rid of polices and get back to tunnel lair. Nighteye gave ´ehh ´ sound and jumped in tunnel.


	3. Hiding from sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighteye returns from robbery and sun starts rise which means he hides in his lair...

Nighteye jumped in tunnel and threw money sack next to his hay nest showing up coins, he flexed his mucles and yawned ( Aah, finally back to lair where no sun light can disturb me. ) Nighteye thought and settled on his nest ( Those foolish cops, thinking they can arrest me! Nighteye, son of Eveliina great stormtrooper captain and Richard Wilford, purple guy. Fools! ) Nighteye thought and grinned ( Hrm! Well, one night I will drag Gotham city in oblivion, just wait. ) he thought and watched how sun´s light shined in tunnel but not in him. Nighteye snarled, he hated sunlight, his dark purple scales couldn´t let him roam during day, his look wouldn´t scare off anybody out there, he let white trail from one his eye ( Sun, I hate its light! ) Nighteye thought and settled his head on his front paws and fell asleep.  
Dreams were unique, people were kneeling for him, Nighteye had deep black grin writted on his mouth and his eyes emitted white trails. Sometimes he even laughted evily until he woke up only noticing that it was a dream and that night has come.  
Nightmares were rare and in that sunlight would burn him from alive, he would wake up screaming and then panting heavily only noticing that he was save from killing light he would fell back asleep.  
This dream was just normal, people were kneeling and he was grinning, great king of night as it should be. Nighteye started to chuckle and then laughted without control, this dream was more greater than normaly until he woke up.  
Nightye opened his eyes and noticed that night has come, ( That laughting, it was something new, it was uncontrolled. ) Nighteye gave worried look but shaked that thought away.  
Nighteye looked around before he came from tunnel completely, he saw full moon with stars, without cloud, perfect night as he called it. He took off and flied toward Gotham once again.


	4. King of night and dark knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman belong to DC and Warner bros.

Nighteye relaxed on one of Gotham´s roof´s top, watching over his ´kingdom` as he enjoyed moonlight. ( My kingdom. ) Nighteye though until grappling hook hit lower roof part and who rised from down was city´s dark knight , Batman. Nighteye remained calm " Batman what a pleasure meet city´s knight. " Nighteye greeted him formally, Batman glared him " Nighteye, it´s been years when I saw you and your mother. How is she? " Batman asked, Nighteye snarled " She is nothing for me anylonger. I have come to this city rule it as king of night. " Nighteye said, Batman stood yet calm " Anylonger huh? Hm. Wait do I just imagination but do you look bit of Malefor from beard part and your darker look? " Batman asked " I´M NOT A MALEFOR AND I`M NOT RELATED TO HIM! YOU HUMAN ARE STUPID, HE IS DEAD! HE DIED YEARS AGO! " Nighteye roared not letting his creepier look to show up. Nighteye gathered his breath and calmed down, Batman looked in shock the king, " If I catch you commiting crimes, I will threw you behind the locks. " he said and left. Nighteye wached him jump down and sighed " ´Tsk´like I already didn´t know. " he know what future was holding to him and it was not getting arrested by Batman.


	5. Rainy day

When morning started to raise, rain started to pour down, " Huh? It´s raining. It means no sunlight. " Nighteye commented, " I think I will stay out and enjoy this day in rain. " Nighteye didn´t like to be out during day when there is sunlight but during rain he made exception, after all there was no sunlight, Nighteye threw loot in lair and took off.  
Nighteye landed on rocky cliff and laid down, ( I enjoy this, this literally natural shower. I don´t understand why humans hate rain, it does good for nature and cool off after hot day not I can tell how it feels be in heat. ) Nigtheye thought, could feel how rain moistured his dark purple scale´s as forest below got its water, he was one with nature. Nighteye hymned something weird until he sang something quietly. " When the sun shines we´ll shine together, told you I´d be here forever. Said I´ll always be a friend, took oath I´ma stick it out ´til the end. Now that it´s raining more than ever know that we´ll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. " he sang and then hymned again until he stopped, he knew that he couldn´t feel love, neither in human world had any female dragons except his little sister and mother. Rain started to turn into drizzling and sun gave some light through the clouds ( Sun! I am returning my lair now! ) Nighteye thought and took off, he rushed in tunnel and shaked himself dry, he looked to hole and and laid to hay nest, waiting the night´s return.


	6. Night in Dragon island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighteye heads in Dragon island and past come to haunt him...

Nighteye arrived in Twilight falls at night, he came here when he entered in teenager years all because his mother. He was mad as hell, he had not reason but he just was ( Twilight falls, I came here so often when I was teenager. ) Night reminded himself, he started to feel angrier for what happened in past " You were called Malefor´s clone! " his much younger ghost said, older Nighteye shook his head " No! I´m not Malefor! They are wrong! " he snarled, " You remember what she said to you, what she did to you. " then voices started to come life calling him black sheep, new Malefor and so on, Nighteye ignored voices, " don´t you realize what you have became? You have become monster! " ghost said, " SHUT UP! " Nighteye roared, ghost vanished. ( Like I already didn´t know it. )  
Nighteye saw fall and looked them, he keeped them beautiful as peaceful, he came here train in past. Nighteye smiled.


	7. A Twilight fall´s Midnight

Nighteye got to the falls and and sat down, he looked on water, seeing his reflection ( I´m sorry, Malefor? Me? Ridiciulous. ) Nighteye thought, he snarled for his reflection and slapped the water until heard girlish giggling, he raised his head and looked a black dragon with dark blue and darkless blue body part and crescent on her forehead, laid on rock watching him " Hello handsome~ " she raised her paw, resting her head on another. Nigtheye snarled ( What?! Seriously?! FLIRTING?! ) Nighteye thought and looked her, " You look lonely, I should made you feel happy~ " she said, he snarled again " Srova. " he said, she giggled " Speaking dragon language? Very well. Shoka thova droga, hor dak viol. " Nighteye showed his fangs " Srova, hose thova mi! " she chuckled " Okay, you´re good with our native language, Who are you? You look like Male- " Nighteye interrupt her " My name is Nighteye Wilford-Huohvanainen and I´m not Malefor. " he said and continued on " What is your name droga? " he asked " My name is Midnight, I´m living near of Twilight falls, where are you from? " she asked, Nighteye gave cold stare " I´m currently living near of Gotham city, in human world. " he answered, Midnight tried to grab of him but failed " You are from human world? Please take me with you! " she pleaded for him, " Paws off, I´m king of night! I´m ruling that city, I have no time for some female like y- " before he could finished off a menacing plot started to born in his mind ( Hey! What I´m saying? I need heir to make sure that city will stay under my legacy´s rule. She looks just perfect tool and name Midnight fits perfectly for my so called ´queen`. I´m fucking cunning genius. ) Nighteye thought and coughed few times " Um, I changed my mind, you can come. After all, king needs queen rule for his side. " he said, gaving cunning smile, Midnight gave fan girl scream " EEEEEEK! Thank you so much your majesty. " she bowed for him, before they could leave they heard awful roar and sinister figure started to creep closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate from dragon language into English  
> Srova=Silence or Shut up.  
> Shoka thova droga, hor dak viol= I captured dragon, he´s dark purple.  
> Srova, hose thova mi=Silence, I´m not captured or Shut up, I´m not captured.  
> Droga=Dragon.


	8. That menacing look of him

A black dragon with wine red parts snarled for Midnight and Nighteye " Nighteye, save us. Please. " Midnight begged, Nighteye nodded and snarled for black dragon, " Who are you? You look like M- " Nighteye cutted him off " I´m Nighteye and no I don´t have any relation in Malefor. " he snarled " And what is your problem? " he asked, black dragon snarled " She is going to be my mate, so fuck off! " he said, Nighteye laughted " HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! She? Well! I think you came for too late! She is my new queen! " black dragon roared " WHAT?! NO! SHE IS ALL MINE! HEAR ME?! MINE! " Nighteye smirked " You are one selfish dragon in whole Dragon island. I´m impressed. " he said. both standed in there and Midnight was scared, she hoped that Nighteye could save her. Nighteye knew that he have to look menacing in order to scare the foe off, before black dragon could react Nighteye was giving him black grin and his white pupils were emiting white trails " W-W-What are-? What are you?! black dragon gasped in horror, he wasn´t definitely Malefor in any way, " Okay, okay! You can keep her! " he said and flied away. Nighteye turned normal ( Heheheh, that´s what he gets for messing with king. ) Nighteye thought and looked to Midnight who smiled to him.


	9. First kiss

Midnight stared him while, he smiled evily and she did´t noticed. Nighteye walked front of her, " So... Are we done here or what? " he asked, Midnight giggled " Uhuhuh~ Not at all my king, we are just getting starting. " she said, Nighteyed tilted his head " What that supposed to mean? " he asked, she smiled " Think about it, what mates do when they get together? " she asked. Nighteyed lowered his torn cheek things and let `hrmm´ sound until Midnight kissed him " This~ " she said, Nighteye hissed as his front paws raise in air ( Kissing me without my permission?! BITCH!! ) Nighteye thought as he hissed until got into it ( Or maybe this is not as bad... ) he thought and they broke the kiss, Nighteye blushed but hid it behind is wings. He shook his head and looked her " So are set now my queen? " he asked, Midnight giggled and nodded and he nodded back. They took off into dark night.


	10. Midnight flight

Celestial moons were full and sky was clear, stars were shining in their full light. Owl hooed and crickets chirped in silent forest in below two dragon, Nighteye looked Midnight, he felt that he was starting to regreting taking her with him. Midnight looked him " What´s wrong dear? " she asked making Nighteye surfacing from his musing " Oh? Um, it´s nothing Midnight, I swear. " he said gaving silly smile making her giggle " Hihihih... You´re so fun sometimes Nighteye. " she said and looked the moons, " So in this Gotham city... What is it like? Is there a moon and stars? " she asked, Nighteye looked her " Well.... There is lots a humans, meaning lots a human flesh for us. And not there is no stars or moon because the city light prevents them to showing up. " he explained, Midnight looked disappointed " Awww... no stars and moons, where do you live? " she asked, " I live outside the city, outside the city you shall see stars and moon. " he said with fake genuine tune. Midnight snuggled him with her head againts his. Nighteye sighed and they flied back to human´s world.


	11. In nighly forest

After few weeks arriving in Gotham city with Midnight, Nighteye didn´t do any robbery, he and Midnight spend their nights flying, snuggling and hunting. Nighteye was still careful for case Batman would show up, Nighteye showed city for her and Midnight listened him carefully.  
New night had arrived in Gotham city and forest where Nighteye and Midnight were walking together, Midnight snuggled her head againts the Nighteye´s who just grunted and didn´t looked her, she was just tool, right? just a tool. Nighteye grunted again until bushed started to rustle making Midnight jump in the bush " MIDNIGHT! What are you doing? " Nighteye asked until Midnight lifted her head holding a mouse in her mouth as she smiled " A gift. " she answered simply, Nighteye stared the food gift until took it gently and swallowed it a whole and then licked his mouth. Midnight smiled to him, Nighteye smiled slyly until he pinned her making Midnight giggle " Ohoho~ You liked it, didn´t you Nighteye? " she asked, Nighteye grinned " You have no idea. " they rubbed their snouts againts eachothers, Midnight licked his cheek area and Nighteye grunted and licked hers. Nighteye wrapped his tail around Midnight´s. Nighteye groaned from lust, ( So this what love feels like. ) he thought. They licked and snuggled eachother for long time until they heard police´s voices " Damn cops, they still want to arrest me, after few weeks I haven´t done anything. " Nighteye snarled and stood up to sniffed air as Midnight stood up too " What we shall do my king? " Midnight asked, Nighteye looked her " Let´s return my lair, they won´t find us there. " he told her and they runned away because flying was risky. During the running they both laughted of happyness.


	12. What he wanted

It took few months but they finally, Midnight laid egg, only one but it would do. Midnight was so happy after so long, Nighteye grunted and looked the egg as she was sleeping, he sniffed it closely and observed it, grunting and then shook his head. This all waiting, he hoped it was worth of it, ( I hope I get a prince then I can get rid of her. ) he was so close, so close. He watched Midnight´s sleeping form and settled down too hissing silently until he laid his head on her neck breathing nervously. Nighteye sighed, he wanted Dragon liquor to calm himself down but he had only human´s money, Dollars, not a Dragon coins to go to Dragon city´s bar and buy some. Nighteye waited until he would have fell asleep and soon he felt tired and closed his eyes.


	13. New heir

After four weeks of keeping egg warm and feeding his ´tool` Nighteye sat down next to Midnight and his back facing her, he wasn´t interest of nothing else than egg´s hatching. Was calm afternoon and they both have eaten decent meal and were now waiting the egg to hatch, Nighteye snarled and the grunted of frustration, he wanted to egg to hatch and then end Midnight´s life quickly as possible.  
Two hours later egg started to crack open and shake reveling dark purple girl dragon, she was purple dragon at least, she looked like her father and had mother´s tail tip and snout. Midnight purred newcomer " Aww, hello little one. Welcome to the human´s world, I am your mother and that is your father. " Midnight said and looked Nighteye who hissed, he wanted a boy, not a girl but she have to do. Midnight lifted her head " What we shoud name her? " Midnight asked making Nighteye turn his head slightly " Hrm... how about Twilight? " he suggested, Midnight nodded and snuggled her snout againts her hatchling, Nighteye groaned, the egg was failier but he wouldn´t kill another purple dragon or at least his lecacy carrier. Nighteye leaved from nest to hunt to himself something bigger, and then maybe rob a bank, he vanished to the dark night.


	14. What is his is his

After year of waiting Twilight to grow of a little bit, Nighteye knew that was time. He returned to his lair where Midnight was waiting to him with Twilight who was yelping of her father attention who snarled, Midnight stood up and walked toward the Nighteye " Well Nighteye? How was patrol? " she asked but Nighteye hissed to her and then his eyes started to emit white trail " How long I have been waiting, year and half? Oh well, it´s time to act... " he said making Midnight tilt her head " Hm? What´s wrong my king? " she asked but Nighteye roared " TWILIGHT IS COMING WITH ME AND YOU WON`T!! " he roared and before Midnight could react Nighteye bit from his throat and didn´t let go even if she struggled and used her shadow fire that didn´t damaged him, there was loud scream of agony.  
When Midnight wasn´t breathing anymore Nighteye let go and picked Twilight up groaning, he was tired but he was ready with this tunnel, he needed to move. Nighteye flied to Gotham and observed if there was any abandon building to him and his daughter, until he flied to old clock tower, he headsmashed its window and entered to it, it was small but still good to him and Twilight, he set Twilight on floor and settled down until he fell asleep.


	15. Encouring the Scarecrow

After a one year Twilight has grown up a little and was capable to keep up with her father who could just keep his patience strong enough, they were spending many nights outside of the clocktower that they called home.  
It was normal night in Gotham city´s park but Nighteye and his daughter Twilight were on stroll, Twilight was excited " Daddy! Daddy! Is theve owls avound? " she asked, she couldn´t prounce R making her words hissing, Nighteye snarled and shook his head ( And I have to bear her next 17 years! Help me my Ancestor! ) Nighteye thought until they came to wall and Nighteye spotted familiar figure standing in park´s wall " Scarecrow? " Nighteye asked until Scarecrow jumped down, he was carrying his scythe " Nighteye Wilford-Huohvanainen, fancy see you in here in Gotham city. " Scarecrow said " How´s my little brother? " Nighteye asked meaning the Glare, " He is fine, I haven´t see you a long time. Last time I saw you you gave a Glare his scar. " Crane hissed, Nighteye snarled " I am this city´s king. " Nighteye stared him coldy " I see you have offspring, would be awful if something would happen to her. " Scarecrow said, Nighteye stood between him and Twilight hissing and snarling " Don´t you even dare Jonathan Crane. " he snarled but Scarecrow didn´t care he only hold his scythe ready to use " I am afraid that I won´t let you get away, this city isn´t yours. " Scarecrow said making Nighteye mad " ISN`T MY?! NO! THIS CITY IS MINE, ITS PEOPLE, A MONEY. EVERYTHING IS MINE! " Nighteye roared making Twilight back off from her father, battle was coming and not just a ordinary fight, a turf fight.


End file.
